


Rear Rivals

by DraceDomino



Category: Shantae
Genre: Anal Play, Cute, F/F, Flirting, Girls Kissing, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Power Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risky Boots and Shantae having a bit of fun on board Risky's boat. What else more needs to be said, and what else could you possibly need? Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rear Rivals

Rear Rivals  
-By Drace Domino

“...those aren’t going to go away anytime soon.” Risky Boots scowled, looking at her rear in the mirror. The pirate’s pale purple flesh had been marked with a few noticeable marks; a deeper, darker color than her already unusual skin tone. The marks crossed over the slope of her shapely rear in a few wide lashes, each one of them coming to a darker peak which was the real point of the lash’s impact. As Risky stood mostly naked in her quarters looking over them, her temper only started to burn hotter and hotter.

“That stupid genie!” She cursed through her teeth, despite the fact that Shantae hadn’t been a half-genie for quite some time. With a snort of anger the pirate stormed over to her clothing and started to get dressed, her bare form collecting the clothes befitting a dread captain of the sea. A purple collar locked around her neck and she slipped into her stylishly purple clothes; each one wearing a unique trim that exposed her midriff in what looked to be the gaping maw of a skeleton. The eyes of of the skull took the shape of her pronounced bust; each pale purple orb neatly stuffed into the tight fitting attire. It was a look that combined the intimidating of a skull-riddled pirate with the sultry seductiveness that was the thing of legends, ensuring that when the idiots of Scuttle Town talked about her it was with equal parts arousal and fear.

Arousal and fear, not...welts all over her ass! Risky snorted as she pulled her bandanna over her rich purple hair, tucking her surprisingly long locks up and into its form. As she neared her door she swung a foot out and kicked it open, roaring over the deck of her slowly floating vessel.

“Shantae!” Her voice was the highest pitched noise on the open sea, and it was enough to make Shantae stir awake from her sleeping place in the crow’s nest. The former half-genie jerked away with a sudden start, and her adorable, purple-maned head popped out from the edge of the crow’s nest to look down.

“Aye aye, Captain!” She giggled and gave an overdramatic salute, and fought off the temptation of a heavy yawn. She was supposed to be keeping an eye on the outside waters as they sailed to the Pirate Master’s lair, but a little nap had overtaken her. She deserved it, after all! For the past week she’d been the one doing everything to break into the dens of evil, while Risky Boots just sat on her round risky booty.

Not that she’d dare say so; Risky was mean when she wrong, and she was wrong a whole lot.

“What can I do ye for, Captain?!” Shantae giggled from above, throwing out her most ridiculous pirate voice. It had become a point of pride at how much hard work she had put into it over the past week, despite the fact that Risky neither spoke with one herself, or seemed to have any tolerance for Shantae’s. “Keelhaul the urchins? Salt up the barnacles? Moorshead the gangplank on the willboat?”

“None of those are actual things, you idiot, get down here now!” Risky roared, and pointed to the deck. She tapped her foot impatient even as her rump ached underneath the embrace of her tight fitting pants; every last welt that had been slapped there now stinging against her flesh. Shantae made her way down the mast quickly; bouncing from the top and holding aloft Risky Boots’ own hat, which folded out and expanded to slow her fall. By the time Shantae’s feet touched the deck she had already pulled the hat back and tucked it into a pocket, giggling as she greeted her partner.

“Here I am, Capin’!” A pause, and she tapped her chin. “Cap...Capt’in. Cappin. No, don’t like that one, uhhhh, Cappy cappe-”

“Quiet!” Risky grunted, and pointed towards the left side of the ship. There was a line of cannons there poised to fire at any passing vessels, but more to the point, it had been the sight of last night’s incident. Risky’s red eyes narrowed on her forced friend, growling through clenched teeth as she only barely restrained her anger. “You remember what happened there yesterday?”

“Oh, yeah!” Shantae beamed, and rocked back and forth on her heels. While she spoke the sea breeze swept across her, making her long purple wave of hair dance elegantly in the wind. “You were cleaning out the inside of the cannon and you got stuck with your butt hanging out of it!”

“I did.” Risky grunted, and folded her arms across her impressive bust. “And how did you react to your captain’s predicament?”

Shantae’s cheeks went bright red, and she spoke through a giggle she wasn’t able to repress.

“I, uh...gave you a little whip of the winsome locks!” To emphasize her point she snapped her head forward and her long mane followed through like a whip; complete with a cracking noise that sounded across the deck. It had indeed been her reaction; the first instinct that she had when she saw Risky’s round rear sticking out from the top of the cannon. After all the trouble the pirate girl had caused over the years, it was the least she could do! “Why do you ask, Cappers?”

Risky Boots just scowled, and gave Shantae a deadpan, cold look. The two women would have to work together if they were going to take down the Pirate Master, but ever since Shantae had been on board she had turned pirate life into unmitigated chaos. Risky Boots was once the queen of her domain, lording over an army of tinkerbats with an iron fist. She took orders from no one and she never had to suffer the sort of disrespect that Shantae had given her! In just a few short days Shantae had pushed every button the pirate had and helped herself to everything on the ship. Though they had always been rivals from the first day they met, Shantae had been almost forcefully pushing Risky to the breaking point.

Well, she was there, and the pirate girl was ready for her revenge.

She didn’t even explain to Shantae as she moved a hand out and snatched the former half-genie’s wrist, dragging her away from the deck of the ship and straight back into her cabin. Shantae stumbled along in confusion, following along behind Risky with a confused expression on her face. When they moved into the pirate queen’s quarters Risky suddenly flung the other girl forward, launching her towards the side of her oversized, lavished bed.

Risky Boots was the sort of woman who enjoyed the easy life, and since tinkerbats never complained it had been easy to use their labors to feed her luxurious tastes. A large bed had the finest, softest sheets and pillows and the walls were covered with various pieces of art, all of them the stuff of pirate booty legend. Some bought, some pillaged, but all of it adding to the woman’s hedonistic home. Shantae spun elegantly as Risky tossed her forward, the young woman’s rump easily falling against the side of the mattress as she looked forward inquisitively at Risky.

“What’cha doin’, Cappisons?” Shantae was still trying to find an alternative for captain, but Risky had long since stopped garing. With her nostrils flared and her red eyes burning in a rage, the woman suddenly advanced and slapped her hands hard against Shantae’s bare shoulders. The former half-genie’s eyes popped open wide as the purple skinned girl’s grip locked in on her arms, holding her firmly and down against the bed as she suddenly rushed forward with a furious look in her eyes. Risky’s expression was dark and menacing and filled with no small bit of righteous anger, which made it so surprising when Shantae was on the receiving end of Risky’s sudden and unexpected kiss.

The pirate girl had crashed forward with her lips parted and her head tilted; forcing their mouths together and sliding her tongue recklessly past Shantae’s defenses. The girl was forced into an unexpected tremor as she felt Risky’s tongue slither against hers, wrestling fiercely and pushing it flat to the floor of her mouth, teasing and twisting and forcing Shantae to take in her flavor. Though she was ludicrously surprised the hero didn’t fight back, and she simply sat with her fingers gripping the sides of the bed and her eyes open wide as the kiss continued. Risky’s taste was exotic and slightly dangerous; likely a combination of some stale ale or another and something decadently tasty that had been pressed against her lips. It was enough to keep Shantae intrigued for the moment, even though her purer parts were pushing her to break out and make a run for dry land.

The kiss lasted for only a few moments, but it was enough so that by the time it ended Shantae’s cheeks had darkened and her eyes had glazed over. Though she was still reeling from the sensation she couldn’t deny what it had done to her, and just as she looked down to see a thread of spit connected her and Risky’s lips, so too could she feel a growing bond to the woman that had so often been her rival. She didn’t have a lot of time to think about it; however, because Risky was on the move, pushing her forward to force her down onto the bed.

“You’ve been nothing but a hassle from the second you’ve got on board!” The pirate woman roared, and advanced over Shantae like an angry, prowling cat. As the former half-genie laid flat on the comfortable bed Risky crawled atop her, and before long Shantae gave a whimpered gasp as she felt the other woman’s weight come down upon her lap. While Risky mounted her waist her hands lowered to Shantae’s flimsy top; her fingers hooking within the outlandish outfit and starting to pull it free from the other girl’s body. As she worked to reveal Shantae’s ample bust she continued to rant, her features twisted in an angry glare as she did so. “You sneak into my quarters and ransack my clothes, you whip my ass with your stupid hair every time you have the chance, and you drive me insane with your constant, non stop rambling!”

“Ah...I-I’m sorry, Risky, it’s just force of habit why I whip your butt!” Shantae gasped in response, her eyes going large as her bustline opened for the other woman’s touch. Soon she was trembling under the pirate’s touch as Risky’s bare, purple hands lowered to each take ahold. The girl’s back arched and she gave a sudden cry of unexpected delight; her hips arching forward into the lap of the woman mounting her. “You’re being so rough Riskeeeeee…!”

“Quiet!” The pirate snorted in response, and after giving one of Shantae’s nipples a thigh-rubbingly hard pinch she let her grip fly into the other girl’s hair. The same rich purple locks that had best her in the past were now wrapped through her fingers and pulled taut by her fist, and Risky used the grip to yank Shantae’s head forward, drawing it near her own. “You don’t get to talk until I’m done with your mouth!”

Though Shantae never would’ve expected it, a part of her relished the way her rival spoke to her. It was getting increasingly hard to hide her excitement and her nipples had already betrayed her; sticking straight out from the front of her large, supple breasts. She was rolling her thighs back and forth together, desperate for any sort of friction, and when Risky pulled her hair Shantae could feel her nethers glistening within her panties. It was a mystery to her why the criminally naughty pirate drew such a reaction from her, but she was already far too lost in the moment to fight what was transpiring.

“Y...Yes Cap’sins!” Shantae finally blubbered through a dreamy smile, and her eyes shined at Risky’s. She swallowed nervously and eagerly started to nod her head, suddenly ready for all of the pirate’s best, worst, and in-betweens. “I’m ret-2-go!”

 

Shantae watched with growing wide eyes as Risky Boots stripped down to her...well...boots. The pirate had smirked in confidence from the very first second that she realized she had Shantae enchanted, and she pushed off of the bed with a large, predatory grin playing on her features. First to go was the bandanna that had held her hair, and Shantae was reminded that the pirate woman had locks just as long as her own, stretching down in thick purple curls all the way down to Risky’s waist. Though her hair wasn’t the winsome weapon that Shantae’s was, the half-genie girl could still find a certain merit in how Risky was able to constantly hide her locks so effectively in her bandanna. With the long purple hair framing her slightly lighter body, Risky continued to smirk to the topless Shantae as she continued. Her shirt came next, and there was a brief moment where the two rivals stared longingly at each other’s breasts; both sets of full and beautiful orbs there on display for the other woman’s gaze. Risky’s nipples were a darker purple than her normal skin color and standing straight out, and Shantae wasn’t at all surprised to see that the naughty pirate had a small metal hoop pierced through her right bud.

She giggled at the sight of it, though Risky’s hard lined glare was enough to make her fall silent and behave herself. Risky could already tell that Shantae would be far more obedient in the sheets than she was out of them.

With her shirt discarded Risky moved to strip away her pants, sliding them down and over the wide-brimmed cuffs of her boots. As she stepped out of them she turned so that Shantae could watch her from behind, and the former half-genie was treated to the sight of her unlikely lover bending over to stretch her pants away. The tempting view of a purple rump marked with hairwhip bruises sent more delight through Shantae’s body than guilt, and she found herself biting her bottom lip as she struggled to resist the urge to whip away again. It would only take a single flick of her head to send her ponytail shooting through the air to lash at Risky’s rump once more, but she was horribly afraid of shattering the intense, intimate moment that was building between them.

Finally Risky turned, wearing only her boots and the collar around her neck. Looking like the conquering pirate queen now more than ever, she practically leaped back onto the bed in pursuit of her dark-skinned conquest. With wicked red eyes and a wild grin Risky descended on Shantae like a sudden storm, and their lips were pushed hard together again as the pirate girl lowered one of her hands, moving it to fit snugly in between Shantae’s legs. Though the dancer was still wearing her appropriately baggy entertainer pants Shantae could still feel fingers probing and teasing her through the fabric, and it made the young woman shift and whimper in place, her hands slowly moving out to wrap around Risky’s shoulders in a tight, firm embrace. Shantae felt her fingers slip into Risky’s own dark purple locks just as the pirate’s free hand moved into hers, and while one of Risky’s fingers slid teasingly up the front of Shantae’s covered slit, their kiss broke for the criminal to give her friend a coy, seductive smile.

“Knew you wanted this.” She hissed through her teeth, and quirked a slender brow. “You remind me of your mother so much.”

“Wait, you know my mo-mmmphh…!” Shantae’s voice was silenced by another kiss, and given the circumstances she let the matter quickly drop. There’d always be time to press Risky for information later, but for now there was a pair of purple fingers that were inching underneath the hem of her dancer pants. Before long she could feel all of Risky’s warm palm against her tiny, abre slit, and she could even feel the pirate cup her hand forward to give her a soft, affectionate squeeze. Shantae moaned into the kiss as her rival teased her further, and she tightened her thighs together to trap Risky’s hand, never wanting it to peel away from her in the heat of the moment.

Risky controlled every last inch of the pace while they kissed, and she kept Shantae on the very edge of delight for minutes on end. Her fingers hooked and she slid the first two into Shantae’s sex, teasing the inside of her warm, wet valley and grinning to herself as she felt the other woman squeezing at her digits. Shantae was receptive and eager, and with every tap of Risky’s fingers she could feel the former half-genie tug her closer and kiss her harder, hungrily sucking on her tongue and moaning with a growing desire into the kiss. Before long the pirate had found a rhythm with her middle two fingers hooked inside of Shantae, and while the dancer’s pants were taut around the front of her palm she continued to roll her grip back and forth, sliding her digits down to the other girl’s very core.

Shantae’s head was swimming with lust and affection, and she clung to Risky as tight as she could as the exotic, sensual pirate worked her body so expertly. Her fingernails clawed down Risky’s shoulders before Shantae’s fingers found the edge of her collar, and she hooked herself there to keep Risky close, never wanting the kiss to be too far from her mouth. From time to time it broke just long enough for Shantae to moan or gasp, and as the fingers inside of her started to pick up the pace she soon found herself crying out and speaking squarely into Risky’s open lips.

“R...Risky, that’s it! I’m ret-2-go, I...I…” She trembled and shuddered when the pirate held her closer and pushed her hand faster, eager to feel what it was like when Shantae’s walls closed in on her digits and the girl was wrapped in the throes of a climax. Risky wasn’t disappointed, and the joy in what she witnessed would stick with her for a long time to come. Shantae was beautiful under any circumstances but to see her mid-climax was something on a whole new level; the former half-genie was practically glowing in delight as she screamed with a smile into Risky’s open mouth. A few locks of purple hair clung to her sweat-lined brow and her cheeks were a darker tone than usual, and each time her cry hit a new peak she rose a steady octave higher. The grip of her sex was fierce around Risky’s probing digits and the pirate girl found it difficult to pull them free at first, and when she did she found that they had been liberally covered in a thick webbing of Shantae’s wet release.

Shantae held her friend close, trembling and shuddering against Risky’s naked form while the pirate drew her fingers up, and paused only long enough to watch how her nectar-covered digits smeared against each other as she rubbed them back and forth. When she brought them to their near-kiss she offered them not to herself but to Shantae, and the dark-skinned girl was eager to open her mouth and suck clean the taste of her own Risky-drawn arousal.

“That’s it. Good girl.” Risky Boots grinned with a joyful delight, her red eyes flashing somewhere between seductive and sinister as she watched it all go down. She could feel Shantae’s tongue quivering around her in frantic waves, cleaning every inch of her fingers before she finally started to draw them out. The suction Shantae offered told Risky she didn’t want her fingers to leave, but the pirate knew it was for a better cause. Once her hands were free she brushed her digits sweetly down the side of the dark-skinned girl’s cheek, and she leaned forward to press a faint kiss against the side of Shantae’s nose.

“My turn.” She whispered in a heated promise, and her free hand drew a tight fist into Shantae’s hair. She pulled it just tight enough to leave the other girl gasping, and when Shantae’s lips parted in a quiet whimper she pushed close enough to offer her a teasing voice laced with desire. “You wanna be a pirate? Time for a treasure hunt.”

 

Shantae had decided that this wasn’t like any treasure hunt that she had expected. There was no sand and no shovels, and there wasn’t even all that much searching. The only thing that she had expected that was in her current situation was a pirate, and some booty. A pirate’s booty, to be exact. Risky Boots was on her hands and knees on the bed, her rump raised and offered out to Shantae. The half-genie girl was kneeling on the floor with her head stretched forward, her mouth locked around the pirate’s folds as she licked and teased against her with a curious, clever tongue. The taste of Risky’s entrance was just as addicting as her kiss, and it didn’t take Shantae long to throw herself into the oddest treasure hunt ever. While she worked Risky made it a game of swinging her hips from side to side and forcing the genie to keep up, but Shantae was more than up to the challenge.

While she worked, Shantae couldn’t help but wonder about what Risky had said about her mother. There was much Shantae didn’t know about the pirate, and the idea that she had known Shantae’s own mother in the same intimate fashion sent a quiver of sentimental thrill through the young woman. Beyond the sexual thrill of what she was doing and the way her tongue was allowed to dance up and down Risky’s folds, she couldn’t help but feel warm inside at knowing that perhaps, in some small way, she was following in her mother’s footsteps.

Lipsteps. Whatever.

“That’s it, girl, let me feel that mouthy little tongue of yours!” Risky was just as demanding as ever as she pushed backwards against Shantae’s mouth, ushering the genie to press her tongue even deeper against her. The flavor of the pirate was almost overwhelming to the young woman’s senses but she pushed through with a joyful smile, eager to taste more, to smell more, and to experience everything that Risky had in mind. Though the temptation to hair whip the pirate’s rump was...even greater than usual since it was so very close, she kept herself in check because there was still so much she wanted to do. To keep herself occupied she held on against Risky’s thighs, her fingers drawing light scratch marks with her nails and thumbs pressing in against the back of the pirate’s knees.

Risky’s eyes were closed as she simply braced herself, letting the half-genie service her without a care in the world. Pretty soon the Pirate Master would be no more and her second-biggest rival had already succumbed to her feminine wiles, and that meant the world was a bright place for Risky Boots. Who needed tinkerbats on board when she had Shantae, whose sharp and clever little tongue could find a much more useful position than cutting barbs at her? Risky grinned as she glanced over her shoulder, watching the sway of Shantae’s ponytail move back and forth while she worked. There was something she liked about seeing Shantae’s head at her sex, like the girl somehow belonged there.

Just like her mother, but shorter.

There were few things that could drive a woman to climax quite so fast or so hard as her hated rival resorting to licking at her folds, and Risky enjoyed more than her fair share while Shantae diligently worked. Each time she peaked the pirate took steps to hide it; either clenching her muscles tight or biting on the bed sheets to avoid screaming out, never wanting to let Shantae know just what the girl was doing to her. With every lick along her purple folds Risky’s body was driven into states of wild desire, and each time she felt an orgasm coming on she begged whatever powers that be that it didn’t make her squirt. She didn’t want Shantae to think her duty was over; after all, and she wanted the girl to keep working on her knees throughout the night.

It was nearly a half hour into Shantae’s licking when the genie’s tired tongue drifted north, and it pushed the pirate girl far past the point of being able to hide her orgasms. The second Shantae’s mouth got curious as she felt the slither of the girl’s warm, pink tongue against the tight pucker of her rear, Risky’s vision went white and the pirate’s entire body shook with a thunderous climax. She screamed around well-bitten bedsheets as her entire body locked up, and a peak to push her over the edge struck her like a crash of lightning. Shantae was left sputtering as the pirate squirted against her chest, and as soon as it ended Risky fell flat on her stomach, gasping and grinning with her eyes rolled back into her head and goosebumps lining her skin.

“...that...that was worth having you on board. All the trouble you cause.” She grinned, and was still in a dreamy state by the time Shantae’s voice filled the room. Risky was laying face-first down on the bed with her backside fully exposed, a fact that didn’t really sink in to the pirate until she heard her old rival speak up once more.

“Trouble?!” Shantae sounded indignant, and it dawned on Risky the tactical error she had made. “Risky…! I’ll show you trouble!”

Her head snapped forward and her locks flew free, and the dart of her ponytail honed in squarely on Risky’s exposed, round rump.

A painful crack filled the air on Risky’s ship, following by the ensuing sound of naked wrestling wrapped half in anger and half in unbridled, unveiled joy.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
